Lightening Up
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Duo would just like Heero to lighten up a little. A short fluffy 1x2 ficlet.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x2ness, boys kissing boys, some very mild language (hey! I controlled Duo for a change!) fluff… humour.

A/N: A short 1x2 ficlet based off some pretty art by the wonderful Hasu.

* * *

**Lightening Up**

You know, I shoulda known Heero would be like this. He was always so focused during the war, Mr. Man-on-a-Mission not letting anything getting in his way. Not little ole' me or Princess Pink. Nobody did.

It was after the war, we… ugh… first "hooked up" and I guess, well, I thought maybe, you know, being "together" would mean he'd be a bit less dedicated to saving the world and a bit more easy going. A bit more lying in bed on lazy Sunday mornings and walks in the park or something. It probably was a bit naïve. As leopards don't change their spots or whatever. Not that I know shit about leopards. Maybe I should ask Tro'… naw, but lions are his thing… never mind.

But basically, I thought he would be a little more relaxed. A little less soldierly but then that wasn't going to happen overnight, I guess and the war was not long done. It had only been months since the whole Barton rebellion crappola happened and shit, we'd been fighting some remnants of the Alliance and Ozzie asshats with big ideas and a few busted up mobile suits for those months so really, we'd not settled into civilian life.

Guess that would take time.

I just wanted 'Ro to be less… less focused. I wanted him to have fun. I wanted him to remember he's not a soldier anymore and all. And that was a difficult task. Especially at work. But hell, never say Duo Maxwell ain't up for a challenge.

Heero was an active field agent. As was yours truly. But when he wasn't in the field, he tended to use that big brain of his for analysis which totally made sense. And when I wasn't in the field, I helped out in the training department being my generally awesome personable self so we both had distinct job roles when we weren't shooting shit and killing bad guys. So it meant I'd not seen him since he did the walk of shame from my apartment to his own so he could grab a new shirt and stuff before he came into work.

I'd told him, a little grumpily at being woken up by him getting out my nice comfy bed at something like five a.m, that he could borrow one of mine but he only kissed me on my forehead and said he'd see me at work. And I'd rolled over and buried my nose in the pillow he'd slept on, smelling his scent and smiling goofily into it before I fell asleep again. Early morning person, I am not.

So I was on coffee break. I had done a fun cheery lecture on gun safety and using explosives correctly – totally think Une's working on some crazy ass irony thing there or something – and I'd gone to get coffee from the shop down the street. I was not drinking Preventer shit. I mean, hell, I'd lived on the streets of L2 and eaten food on Sweeper ships and still the worst thing I've ever tasted was Prev coffee. I ain't joking.

So I went to get us – me and 'Ro coffee. Oh yeah, of course, I didn't get Heero to come with me as he didn't believe in coffee breaks. He only believed in lunch breaks as his body required nutrition or something so I was grabbing them and taking them back to his office to persuade him to take a full five minutes away from his computer screen. We'll see if it would work, right?

I had coffee, moseying back to our floor and walking towards Heero's office. Heero had his own office – it was safest for everyone. I mean, I was fine in a cubicle being, well, me, but Heero was safer kept confined. We don't talk about the time Prentis spilled water over his computer and Heero. Or the time he got his gun out because the mail guy appeared behind him. Nope, we do not. Safer to keep Heero contained in his lil office. Much safer.

So I walked towards it – two coffees in hand. Mine was some ridiculous concoction. Me and the chick at the shop had a joke about me getting the syrupiest, sugary, whipped cream and sprinkle covered monstrosity she could create so she did. And I drank it whatever. I mean, she probably thought she might get a date out of me due to our "thing" but then I figured she never asked nothing about me so she didn't know I had a boyfriend. Or whatever Heero classed as. Huh. Boyfriend sounded weird.

That was the last thought on my mind as I knocked twice on his door and opened it after two seconds, peeking in at first and then stepping inside when no gun was at my head.

"Coffee time!" I said too damn cheerily, holding up coffee. But you know, with that little ray of sunshine over there, I gotta be perkier than usual.

"I don't drink coffee."

Heero's response was gruff – "work mode" Heero and I sauntered over to his desk, dropping the cup of black boring ass coffee on his desk as I opened the lid to see mine covered in sprinkles and chocolate sauce. Hell, it was gonna kill me…

"You do sometimes," I said, propping myself on the edge of his desk as I took a sip of my chocolate/coffee/milk/cream sweet as hell thing. "Come on, 'Ro, have a break. You left me this morning."

I pouted to emphasise my point as the bailing after sex thing… not so awesome. Hey, I was totally used to it but that didn't mean I liked it.

With a soft grunt, Heero reached for his coffee, took a sip and then nodded some kinda approval. Okay, seemed like I'd got him to have a break. Go me. I rock.

"You know, the wars long over. Maybe it's time for you to take things less serious. Lighten up."

This was pretty much a losing battle, as was drinking this damn coffee as it was so damn sweet even I couldn't manage it so instead I placed it down on his desk and smirked.

"Like doing something more… fun on Prevs dime."

I didn't give him chance to do anything, only glad he'd taken one sip of his coffee and put it down before I pounced. I mean, hell, he may be a hella lot stronger than I am but I'm fast and sneaky so when I leaned over his desk, grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss, I won. He yielded in his shock as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, the small exhale of breath letting me delve my tongue inside and meet his, tasting sugar and coffee between our mouths.

Letting go of his tie and releasing his lips, I back off a little, smiling due to the shock on his face, his mouth open and eyes glazed.

"See… taking things less seriously can be fun, babe."

His eyes flickered, regaining some of his composure and then he had my tie in his hand, pulling me down forcefully in a way that made me squeak – in a manly way – and then he was kissing me and that made my heart beat too damn fast, my hands reach out to touch and my body ache. When I pulled back, needing to breathe and back off or something, Heero was smirking and I shot him a "look".

"You're right," he said, his voice teasing as he grabbed for the end of my braid, twirling it between his fingers.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That was fun… want to do it again?"

Hey – I did not need to be asked twice as I moved to meet his lips again, smiling into our kiss as my battle had been won - Heero was taking things a little less seriously and hey, we saved the world, some making out at work was allowed, right?


End file.
